Return of the Resisty
by VampirePiggyHunter
Summary: I know,its a horrible title. But i am really working on this! It is about a female irken who captures the Resisty,but they escape. Then she meets Zim. READ AND REVIEW! This is my first IZ fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Fire the Lasers" An Irken commanded the Armanda. Some ships shot lasers at the enemy.

"Surrender now" The same Irken said, as a transmition went onto the screen inside of the Resisty.

The leader of the Resisty panicked and said to the other members of the Resisty"We have no choice! They will kill us if we don't surrender" Some more lasers were fired at the ship, cracking the window.

"WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER"He shouted to the Irken on the screen. The female Irken smiled.

"Cease the lasers." She announced to the Armada. "Another victory for the Irken Empire" The Armada captured the Resisty. A member of the Armada said, "We can take it from here, ma'am." The girl nodded.

She got in her small scratched up Voot and she had a transition. A guard on the Massive appeared. "Ma'am, the Tallest have told me to tell you to come to the Massive. I will be waiting for you outside of the Massive. Bye." The girl found the coordinates of the Massive and flew there. A few hours later she arrived. The guard she saw earlier motioned for her to park her Voot. The Massive stopped moving when she arrived. She got out and the guard led her inside of the Massive. It was huge! I guess that's why it's called 'The Massive'.

"Hello, my Tallest." The Armada commander said. Red and Purple looked at the rather tall girl; she dresses differently than the other Irkens. She is wearing black boots, a purple dress with red sleeves, a purple cape, and a red spiked necklace. Her eyes are red.

Red said"Zina...we are amazed. You have conquered 3 planets by leading the Armanda, plus the Resisty." Purple snickered at the word 'Resisty'.Red continued, "And you conquered 8 planets as an Invader. You are amazing, Zina." Purple nodded while eating a burrito. When he finished the bite he said"Resisty!HAHAHAHAHAHA" Red glared at him. Purple kept laughing and repeated the word 'Resisty'. Red couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Anyways, follow us. We have something for you." Red said. Zina followed Red and Purple. They led her to a small chamber. More of a garage, really. Purple pointed at a Doom-Bringer,more advanced than her a Voot-Runner, it was black and red. It was also metallic. Shiny!

"This is for you! We decided to give you a vacation, and a special Doom-Bringer!" Purple said. Red showed Zina all of the improved features.

Then Invader Scooge ran in. "What about me? I never get anything! WHY! I CONQUERED BLOTCH"

"Hey! You're supposed to be dead!Why are you on my ship!" Red said. "WHY DO I NEVER GET ANYTHING"

"Because you're short" Red said. Purple finished, "And Ugly" "So is she"Scooge said, pointing at Zina.

"WHAT! I'm not short" Zina shouted at him.

"Or Ugly" Purple finished.

"GET OFF OF MY SHIP"Red shouted.

"Not until i get a present" Scooge replied. Zina withdrawed a laser from her Pak and shot Scooge. Scooge screamed and Purple pointed and laughed.

"OUT" Red Shouted. Scooge refused to leave. "GUARDS" He screamed. Two guards came in and grabbed Scooge.

"What do you want us to do with him" A guard asked.

"I don't care. Just get him off of my ship!" Red said. "Don't you mean **_my _**ship" Purple said. Red slapped him.

"Well,**_ I'm_** the better looking one here" Purple said. "No your not" Zina said. Red and Purple looked at her. "Sorry..."Zina blushed.

"You heard her!" Red said to Purple. Red shouted," SNACK SLAVE! GET OVER HERE" He shouted so loud that it echoed through the Massive. A very short Irken ran quickly into the room. Red grabbed a taco off of the tray and Purple grabbed some nachos.

"Zina, come get some food." Red said. Zina walked over there and grabbed a splice of Pizza. "Wise choice." Red said approvingly.

"So...do you like your ship" Red asked.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you, my Tallest" She replied happily. Red opened a large door and said, "Have a good time." Zina smiled and climbed into her Doom-Bringer.

When she got off of the massive she shifted her Voot into hyper speed. It made her dizzy, but she got used to it. The stars and planets were just a blur. About a day or two later Zina shifted back to normal speed.

She spotted a huge planet. "Misty..."She said, waking up her SIR. Zina informed her about the vacation the Tallest had given her. Misty is a pink SIR with black eyes. "Cool." Misty said. "Computer"Zina said, "What is that planet in front of us"

"That is called 'Jupiter'. Jupiter is a large planet with no living things." Zina nodded. A few hours later she saw a red planet. "What's that"

The computer replied, "Mars. It seems that it had life at one point in history. It looks as if it has been in a huge battle."

"Does this galaxy have any life at all" She shouted. Zina sighed. Misty said, "That planet looks like it has life" Misty was pointing at a blue and green planet.

"You're right."Zina said. Zina steered the Voot over to the planet.

"ZINA! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Misty shouted. "What do you mean 'we're going to crash'"

"Someone cut a circuit! There's sparks coming out of the back of the ship" Zina sat the Doom-Bringer on autopilot and walked back there and spotted what Misty was looking at. "Holy Irk...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."Zina screamed as the ship sped towards Earth. Zina ran back to the front of the Voot. A transmition appeared on her screen. It was the Resisty! The leader of the Resisty laughed evily and Zina said, "THE ARMADA CAPTURED YOU"

"We escaped." He said. Then the ship crashed and Zina became knocked out.

A few hours later Zina woke up with Misty poking her. Zina sat up and started crying. "MY BEUTIFUL SHIP" She said looking at the Voot. Misty put the fires out and worked on fixing it. Zina decided to build a base. She would be on the planet for a while. She might be a good leader and commander of the armada, but when it comes to fixing things, she really stinks at it.

The next day Zina sat in her living room eating some nachos and watching TV. She didn't want to call the Tallest for help, if she did that, what would they think? She decided she would call them later. Misty helped Zina make a disguise so she would look human. It was a hologram like Tak had used when she was on Earth. On the hologram her skin was pale; she had blue eyes, a nose, and long brown hair. She looked perfectly human. Misty was disguised as a kitten.

Zina went to Skool. It had been 2 years since Zim was in Ms.Bitters class.The Children had grown about 2 or 3 inches,Zina,on the other hand,was 5'7,the rest of the class was 5'3,Zim was a mere 5'0. Dib, Zim, and the rest of the kids Ms.Bitters had, were now in Ms. Clements's class. Zina walked into the classroom. Ms. Clements said"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Zina. Sit down, Zina." Ms. Clements pointed at the seat by Dib. Zina sat down. MsClements went out of the room.

"Hi! I'm Dib!" Dib said. "Hello Dib. I am Zina." Zina felt a bit uncomfortable in the class. She was almost twice the height of all the students.

"You're tall." Dib commented. "Thank you." Zina replied. They continued talking, and within an hour they were friends. Dib had never had a friend. But, he might as well tell her about Zim, before someone else tells her about what a freak Dib is. "Zina...see Zim over there" He said pointed to Zim. To Zina, that name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. "Yes." She replied. "Well, you probably won't believe me, no one does, but...Zim is...AN ALIEN" Zina looked at Zim. He had the Irken uniform. He had no nose. No ears. Of course! Zim was the fake Invader that destroyed half of Irk"I believe you." Zina said. Dib sighed and then said, "I knew you'd say that. Huh? Wait...you believe me? You believe me! YES" Dib did a little victory dance and hugged Zina.

At lunch Zina sat by Dib and opened her lunch,pulling out a bag of Irken chipz.

"HEY ZIM"Dib shouted. "ZINA BELIEVES ME! SHE BELIEVES THAT YOU AREN'T HUMAN! IN YOUR FACE ZIM, IN YOUR FACE" Zim walked over there and glared. Zina...that name sounded familiar...

"You're tall." He commented. "Thank you" Zina replied happily. The Letter M shouted, "The New girl believes Dib! SHE'S WEIRD" He then threw some meatloaf at Zina. Zina screamed and fell to the floor, twitching in pain. Dib stared. "Zina? Are you..." Zina got back into her seat. "Yes, Dib. I'm ok. It got in my eye." Dib nodded. Zim didn't notice.

When Zina got home she sent a transmition to the Resisty.

"Oh, hello PATHETIC IRKEN SCUM! How was your day?" the leader said. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME"

"For REVENGE! That's why! Your horrible species conquered my planet! You think you are so great! But you aren't! Every other species hate you all! You are evil! You don't care about the feeling of other races! You just conquer! CONQUER! You won't stop! How would you like it if another race conquered your planet!Huh? HUH! HUH"

Zina replied, "No one can conquer Irk. Not if they tried. We are the most advanced species there is! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN US! YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY SHIP! I AM THE TOP INVADER! I COULD EASILY DESTROY YOU! YOU SURRENDERED, THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I LET YOU LIVE"

"Well Zina, by the way, we are on our way to Earth. Oh look, we are outside your door" The screen turned black and her door was blasted down. Zina picked up lasers, one in both hands. She then woke up.

She was sweating . She was in class. She had fallen asleep in the class after lunch.

"Zina, are you ok" Dib asked. "No. I'm not ok." She said a second after the bell rang. She decided to skip the rest of her classes. She ran home.

Zina told Misty what happened. "Well, look on the bright side, the engine of your ship is almost repaired". Zina smiled some. "You should call the Tallest. Or the Armada at least." Misty said. Zina nodded and connected her transmitter to send a transmition to every member of the Armada. "FIND THE RESISTY! AND" "But, Zina, we already captured them"an Irken said, cutting Zina off, then Zina contined"THEY ESCAPED! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM" "We put them in a dungeon. Oh yeah, the key was outside the door. They probably put their hand through the door and got the key and" "YOU ARE SO STUPID! I DON'T CARE! FIND THEIR COORDINATES AND KILL THEM!**AND THAT IS AN ORDER!**" Zina turned the transmition off and layed down on the couch and went to sleep. Irkens don't need a lot of sleep, but it had been a long day.

A month had passed since she gave the order to the Armada. They were doing all they could, but they couldn't find the Resisty. Zina told them not to let the Tallest know about this. Zina and Dib were best friends, despite the race and height difference. Zina wouldn't tell him why she had left Skool that day when she had that dream though. Even Zim wasn't suspiousious that Zina was Irken. Things went very smoothly for Zina, but she constantly worried about her Resisty problem. The Resistance was growning.

"Zina, whats wrong" Dib kept asking. But he kept getting the same answer, "Nothing."

The next week Zina revealed her secret to Zim.

"But, how could i not know? How did you fool me? ZIM" Zim said. Zina shrugged. Zina undid her hologram disguise. "Hey! You are the commander of the Irken Armada! I knew your name sounded familiar" Zim said. "Yup." Zina replied. Zim stared at Zina. She was beautiful. What was his emotion called? Didn't humans call it a 'Crush'? Yes, that was it. He had a Crush. But this was more than a crush. He was in love. Zina felt the same way. If only he wasn't so short and he hadn't ruined Operation Impending Doom.

"So...Zina...I could fix your Doom-Bringer if you want." Zim said. Zina smiled, "Thank you Zim" Zim nodded. They left Skool and went to Zina's base.

"That's it."Zina said pointing at her ship. It looked amazing, even when wreaked. Zim started working on it and Zina sat down and watched.

He finished about an hour later. It looked brand new"Thank you, Zim" She said, hugging him. "You're welcome." Zim said.

The phone rang. Zina picked it up. "Hi Dib" She said. "Hi! Are you busy?" He asked. "Well, yes. Why" "Well, I wanted you to come to my house! We can watch Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries! They are having a huge special" He said. "Well...ok then. I will be there soon. Bye Dib" "Bye" Zina hung up. Zim was confused. "Your friends with the Dib stink worm baby" Zim asked. "Yes. He is cool. I'm going to his house. Sorry Zim! We can hang out later, M'Kay" "Erm...ok." "Thanks again for fixing my Voot" She said as she jumped onto her purple and red colored skateboard. She ran into a wall. She was getting better though. She skateboarded to Dib's house.

"ZINA" Zim shouted. But Zina didn't hear him. She had her disguise off! Zim ran after her trying to catch up.

Zina rang Dib's doorbell. He answered it and stared at her.

"What" She asked. Zim finally caught up with her.

"YOU'RE DISGUISE IS OFF"

Zina looked at her hand. Her skin was green. Her disguise _was_ off!

"OH MY TALLEST"She jumped back onto her skateboard and went back to her base and locked the door. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"It's ZIM! Zim is here"Zim said. Zina let him in.

"No one will believe him. It is ok, Zina." Zim said. Zina nodded.

The next day at Skool Zim and Zina were passing notes back and forth during class. The notes were written with the Irken Alphabet.

"ZINA AND ZIM ARE ALIENS! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" Dib screamed during class. He held up a note Zim wrote to Zina.

"It's in an alien alphabet" Dib said. Zita replied," They have bad handwriting"

"Duh" Said Brian. The bell then rung. Zina flew a paper airplane to Zim. Zim unfolded it at quietly read it to himself, "Bye Zim. Meet me after Skool in here. Everyone will be gone; it will be safe for us to be out of our disguise. I don't want to go back to my base. I got really freaked out last night, on the wall of my lab, in blood, was the words, 'Resisty Rocks!'! I'm afraid to go back there"

Dib was right behind him as Zim read this. A wicked grin spread across Dib's face.

At lunch Zim told Zina to meet him at his base instead. He gave her a map of the city and circled his house. Dib was right behind him. Why does Zim not notice him? I don't know. Why does Zina not notice him? Because he is too short to notice.

After Skool Zim walked Zina to his house. Gir was in the yard rolling around in the grass.

"GIR! Get in the house"Zim said.

"Okie Dokie" Gir said. Gir started sniffing the air.

"TAQUITOOOOOS"Gir screamed. He ran down the street looking for Taquitos. Zina laughed. "_That_ is your SIR unit? HE IS STUPID! What does the 'G' stand for? Garbage? HAHAHAHAHAA" This made Zim feel bad. He replied, "He's not stupid! He's Advance! The Tallest said so"

"I'm sure they did...HAHAHA" Zina said. Zim replied, "Well...let's go inside now." Zina nodded. Zim unlocked the door and they walked in. They sat down on Zim's couch and turned the TV on.

"I just upgraded my satellite. I have every channel on Irk now." Zim stated. Zina replied, "Cool."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Zina stood up and answered it. It was Misty.

"HI Misty" Zina said. Misty replied, "HI"

"This is Zim! Zim, this is my SIR unit, Misty! She isn't like other Sir's, she isn't as serious. She's quite layed back." Zina said.

Later, Zim showed Zina his lab. Zina was very impressed.

"It is so...Clean! The Tallest will surely hear about this" Zina stated.

"Thank you"Zim said proudly. He then twitched and remembered the Germs he had battle a few years ago.

A few hours passed. Zina showed Zim some maps of the planets she had conquered.

"And then, the armada used nuclear bombs, but they still wouldn't surrender,we even tried uranium bombs. The attacks we did were killing off the species, they needed to surrender! Finally after we continued attacking they surrendered. The Tallest are still trying to decide what to do with that planet. Last year I was an Invader, the first planet I conquered was" Then cutting her off she heard an explosion, her and Zim walked over to the door to see what had happened.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE ALIENS!" Dib screamed. Agent Darkbootie and other Swollen Eyeball members stared in disbelieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Zim put his hands up innocently. "OOoooooh, you silly! I am NOT an alien! I am merely... uh...-" He elbowed the other Irken,but Zina didn't know what to say. Zim continued,"Hideous! Yes! Hideously ugly! Not an alien! Dib- STINK- has lied to you! As usual! Hah!"  
Darkbootie glared at Dib. Another member said,"They ARE hideous and ugly."  
"BUT THEY ARE ALIENS! SEE? THEY HAVE ANNTANAES!"Dib said. He pulled on Zina's anntanae. Zina slapped him. The swollen Eyeball members walked off leaving Dib standing right there.  
"You might have won this time. You have won the battle, BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR!"  
Zina then shot Dib with a laser.  
"AAH!"Dib screamed and dropped to the ground. He stood up and shot Zina with a water gun.  
"AAH!" Zim snickered a little, then called out loudly,"GNOMES!" A small armada with demonic lawn gnomes slid indoors and started taking random shots at the intruder. "Your pitiful earth expression scares me not,wormy," He shuddered,"WORM!" Zina seemed to recover. "Now,you foolish Tall one, what shall we do know?" The gnomes ushered the human out the door,lasers powered, and kneeled to help out his wounded Irken comrade. He helped her up, giggling a little and remembering the look on Dib's face. "Mmmmm... I need a snack. You want a snack?" He slammed a wall-panel with his fist and a small Irken snack machine popped out. He recieved a snack that looked like a plastic, oblong pencil case filled with small bready sticks and dip. 2 of them. Zina smiled. "Sure, Thank you,Zim." She said, Eating the snack.  
Gir then flew in on the his beloved Pig with Minimoose following.  
"SQUEAK!" Minimoose said.  
Gir hugged Zim and grabbed the snacks out of Zina and Zim's hands. Gir ate the food and pulled on Zina's anntanae.  
"Hey!Don't do that!"Zina said while pushing Gir away from her. Gir smiled innocently and started dancing.  
The Pig licked Zim's forehead and him and Gir flew out of the house followed by Minimoose.  
Zina replied to all of this,"Oh...kay..."  
After finishing his treat, Zim refixed his antennae and looked around quietly. A small creaking noise was heard... "Uh... Zita? Did you hear that?"  
All of a sudden, a -a being slid through the door. Zim called out for the gnomes, but they been ever-so neatly decapitated and the heads in a pile. The being looked human enough, fairly tall and appearing teenage, but looked... odd. She- it was a she- dressed all in black but for tennis shoes printed with the shoddy Irken military symbol. She waved, screaming out a shrill "HIIIII ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"  
Zim blanched and went all pale. Zina looked at Zim and stated,"My name is not Zita. My name is Zina. With an 'N'."  
"Hey! Your part of the Resity!" Zina said when she saw the other irken. Zina knew that the voice sounded familiar.She nodded crazily... and grinned. "Hey Zim! Plan B time! And by the way, for your girlyfriend here... The name's TAK! " With that, she stuffed Zim's and Zina's heads in a sack and threw them over her shoulder, whistling merrily. Zim shouted. Zina kicked. Gir licked Tak's feet. "Hey!" Zina screamed. "Where are you taking us! I AM TALLER THAN YOU! LET US OUT!" She just kept on walking out to a Voot runner parked in plain sight. She pressed a button and dumped the tangled mess of 2 Irkens inside, and pulled away. They started... floating, or something, and took off for the filth planet- DIRT.

Inside the pinkish floating bubble, Zim sat up. The rushing feeling of moving through space was displaced by a huge dizziness.. and need to throw up. 'Aaaaaaaaaawgh!' Zina's skin turned a very very light shade of green.  
Zina glared at Tak.  
"You Idiot! Do you know who you are messing with? I am the top invader AND Commander of the Irken Armada!" Zina bragged. She was clearly very annoyed. "Frankly ma'am, I don't care."Tak swished roughly but happily into the entrance port of a Resisty spacestation, dragging the two behind her. Over gravel.  
'I'm- OOOOOOAH! OOOOOOAH!- sorry, Zin-AAAAAAAAH!' Zim was battered, bruised and so was Zina. Eventually, they found themselves in the coffeehall of the craft. Zim was out cold. Zina attempted to wake him up. "ZIM! Wakeup!" One of Zim's eyes flicked open for a second. He mumbled loudly 'S'rry, Mr. Lieutenan... I gots to sleep some more now...' and the eye quickly closed. Meanwhile, Tak and friends were playing video games... apparently. 'DIE MASSIVE! DIE DIE DIE!'

Tak looked up from her video games for a mere second. 'Shut up, you two.' She then looked quietly back to the screen.

Zim finally awoke, just before Zina was preparing to poke him in the eyes quite hard. "What? WHO ARE YOU!"" Zim! I'm-""WHO ARE YOU?""I'm-""WHO ARE YOUUUUUU? Oh." Zim sat up, looking around quickly.

Zina walked over to Tak's video game and pulled the memory card out and tossed it to Zim. "Huh,Wha!"Tak exclaimed. Zim stared at the card for a moment not knowing what to do with it. Tak started to run across the room to retrieve the Memory Card,when at the last second Zim threw the memory card back to Zina. Zina threw the card out the window,causing the window to crack. "ZIM! You distract Tak!"Zina said as she started to crack the window open more.

"Hmm? Uhh..."Zim said dumbfoundedly. Tak pushed Zim out of the way and made her way towards Zina. Zina muttered,"Nice Job,Zim..." Then...Gir appeared! Zim asked,"What?GIR!How did you get here!"

"...I Dont know!"Gir replied stupidly. Gir jumped on top of Tak's head. Tak responded,"Aaah! Get off me! Get off me! Aaaahh!"Tak ran around in circles.

"Good job Gir." Zina said as she broke the window. She said,"Zim! This way!" Zim nodded and followed her out of the window and onto the roof of the ship.

"Yes! We did it,Zim!"Zina said happily. Zim replied,"Yeah,I guess so!" They turned around.

"Heh heh heh hahahahaha! Guess Again!"Standing a few feet away from Zina and Zim was Lard Nar. Lard Nar grabbed Zina.

"ZIM! CATCH!" Zina tossed Zim a laser from her pak. Zim didn't catch. It bounced out into space. Zim replied,"Oh...sorry Zona..."

Zina kicked Lard Nar and pointed the second laser she had at him. Lard Nar replied,"Oh yeah. I'm _Really_ scared."He pointed a machine gun at Zina,then Zim tackled him,causing the gun to fly off into space. Zim and Lard Nar started fighting. Tak climbed up onto the roof and commanded some other Resisty members to capture them. "NOO!"Zina shouted. Then,for Zina and Zim,everything went black.

Apparently,what was 6 or 7 hours later,Zim woke up and looked at his surroundings. They were in a prison dungeon chamber type thing. "ZITA! ZIIITAAAA!WAKE UP!" Zina slowly stood up. "Z-Z...Zim...what happened?"She asked,with a fearful tone in her voice. He replied,"I...I don't know..." Tak walked over there,laughing insanly. She looked at Zina. "Oh,how the mighty has fallen!HAHAHAHHAHAA!"Zina glared at her,and with that Tak left.Even the amazing Zim didn't have a plan to get them out of this mess. Hours passed. Those hours became days. 4 days to be percise. Zina and Zim woke up.

"Zim...you don't think Tak would just leave us here...do you?"She asked. Zim replied,"I don't know...I just don't know..." Zim tried to contact the tallest,but for some reason it wouldn't work. A few hours later Zina was crying.

"Zita,please stop crying."

"Sorry."

Zim sighed and asked,"Erm...Zity,you don't by any chance have any Snackz in your Pak,do you?" Zina shook her head.  
A few minutes later Zina pulled her cell phone out of her pak.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked.

"Calling Dib."

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM!"

"He is our only hope."

"ZIMMA,NO!"

"Be quiet,it's ringing."

Professor Membrane answered. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Dib?"

"Sure. Dib! Phone!"

Dib picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dib...this is Zina... I really need your help,Zim and I-"

"ZINA! DAAAAADDDD! THERES AN ALIEN ON THE PHONE!"Dib screamed.

"My poor insane son."Membrane stated.

"Dib,please listen to me!"

"Fine,what is it?"

"Zim and I have been kidnapped by Tak and some other people who are in a group called the Resity,and-"

"Whoa...what is their name?"

"The Resisty. And Zim and I have been-"

"That's a stupid name."

"Yeah,I know,and Zim and i have been imprisoned in a dungeon thing,and you are the most intelligent person i have ever met that is not Irken,so will you PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE Help us!"

"Well.Fine then. What do I do?"Dib asked.

"Just a second...Zim do you know what planet we're on?"

Zim replied,"hmm...i don't know.I guess Irk."

"You guess? Zim,you have to KNOW!"Zina said."Well,Dib,come to Irk. You've stalked Zim a lot,so you probably know where Irk is,right?"

Dib replied,"WOW! I GET TO COME TO IRK!"

"Yes. But if you betray me in any way,you will pay." She stated,knowing it wasn't wise to give him access to the planet.

"Oh,and like you haven't betrayed me? I thought you were human,and behind my back you were Irken!"

"Whatever. That's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!"

Then,during the next 10 minutes,Zina and Dib got in a huge fight. Dib hung up. Zina sighed. Now would would she do? She entered a new number into her cell phone.

"Who are you calling now?"Zim asked. Zina smiled and replied,"Johnny C." The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nny?"

"Yes.WHO IS THIS!"

"Zina."

"Oh,Hi Zina.Is something wrong?"He asked while drinking a brain freezy. Zina explained the situation and gave Johnny directions to Zim's house. "Just use Zim's Voot."Then she gave him directions to Irk. "Zim,where do you think we are on Irk?"She asked. "Well,we are underground. I know that much."He replied. "Ok Nny,we are underground somewhere."She said. She hung up a few minutes later. A few hours later Nny appeared. "I found you." He said.

"Good Job,Nny."She said. Johnny nodded and started cutting the door with a knive. Zina thanked him and she and Zim walked out.

"Where do you think you're going,eh?"Tak asked. Some guards attacked Johnny. He was knocked out. Zim and Zina ran. And ran. And ran. "Z...Zim...are we safe now?" Zina asked. "I think so,Zeni."He said while looking around.

"My name is Zina."

"That's what I said."

"Whatever."

The intercom came on. Why was there an intercom?I don't know. Don't question my ways of writing. A voice,most likely Lard nar's,said,"ZIM! ZINA! GET BACK HERE NOW OR RED AND PURPLE DIE! To the other Irkens listening,have a good day,YOU WORTHLESS EVIL IRKEN SCUM!THE RESISTY WILL DESTROY YOUR SPECIES! That is all." Zim and Zina looked at each other. Zim asked,"Zia...what are we going to do now?" Zina looked into his eyes for an answer. She sighed and said,"I don't know..."

"We always say that,don't we?"Zim asked. Zina nodded.


End file.
